


all that's left ~ a wayward daughters fanfic

by courtneyprime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Wayward Daughters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneyprime/pseuds/courtneyprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have been a complete and utter mess since Sam Winchester died.<br/>For his niece, Este; for his brother, Dean; and most of all for his daughter, Josie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that's left ~ a wayward daughters fanfic

    _**RAIN**_ poured down on the dark asphalt. It was barely midnight, and the moon sat silently above the sky. It had been raining for hours, so the cracked and mangled streets of Lawrence, Kansas were riddled with puddles.

On this particular night, on this nearly abandoned road, a dark, lanky girl was making her way through the storm. Wearing only a tattered, wet hospital gown, the girl shivered as she splashed her bare feet through the rain. Her hair was dark, and fell just below her ears, soaked to the core. She kept looking behind, as if she were being followed, and jumped at the slightest movement or sound. Her breathing was staggered, leaving small tufts of white air in front of her as she stumbled along.

The girl's tired face was wet, but not from the rain. Her hazel eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and she was covered in cuts and bruises - most noticeably was one on her lip.

As she looked backwards one last time, a small image was visible on her left shoulder blade - an anti-posession tattoo.


End file.
